


When A Reaper Meets An Angel

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel is Still Under Heaven's Command, Death List, First Meeting, Hunter Sam Winchester, M/M, Oblivious, Reaper Dean Winchester, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: Reaper Dean Winchester is tired of his job, tired of reaping souls and guiding them to heaven or hell. But as one day the famous hunter Sam Winchester is on his list, he meets an angel. He never thought that angels could be so beautiful.





	When A Reaper Meets An Angel

Dean opened his eyes and sighed. Just a little bit time to relax, that’s all he wished for sometimes. But no, another dead man called for him. Another soul to reap and guide to heaven or hell. Another stupid human asking, “Why?” Dean never knew an answer. He never knew what to say to that, how to respond to that question. Why couldn’t they just ask something else?

He groaned as he came across the soul he had to reap. A little child, hit by a car. Screaming people all around. Screaming and crying. The sirens of the ambulance could be heard in a distance, but it was too late. The girl would never wake up again, any hope the people around had was wasted. It was always wasted.

Dean sat down next to the girl, unnoticed by the people around. He touched her head and her soul climbed out of her body. She was confused. She didn’t understand what was going on. “Who are you?” she asked afraid. “Where’s mommy?” Dean shook his head. “She’s not here. But I’m here to bring you home. Back home to your mommy” _“A little lie never harmed nobody”_ Dean thought. Her mommy will be in her heaven anyway. So it wasn’t actually a lie he told her.

“But… who are you? Mommy told me not to walk with strangers” the reaper smiled. “Clever mommy you have” the girl looked around, at all the people, the car and… her body. She opened her mouth slightly in shock. “What… what happened?” she asked and began to cry.

Suddenly she decided to attack him. “What have you done?” she screamed at him, while bumping her tiny fists against his stomach. Dean just hugged her. “Calm down. It’s alright” he said. The girl tried to escape his arms to run away, but Dean was too strong for her. A light appeared and took them to heaven, where the girl’s mom (or actually, an imagination of her mom) waited for her. Dean let her free and the girl ran into the arms of her mother. Dean nodded and returned to earth.  

~

A few days later, Dean had just been at a crime scene, reaping a murdered father, a new case occurred to him. He had this little note paper. The name of every person he had to reap appeared on there, and vanished once he reaped them. He had reaped every person whose name was written on that paper for today. The paper was empty, or should be. A new name stood there, one that Dean had heard before.

 _Sam Winchester_ was written on his death list. Sam Winchester, the famous monster hunter. He already had died a few times, but this time will be his final time. After all, death gets them all in the end.

~

Sam struggled. “I cannot go with you!” “You will” Dean stated. “Everything you think you have to do, that’s all another man’s work now. Let it go!” the hunter shook his head. “I can’t! I’m the only one who can do this” “Oh, don’t be so self-assured! There are plenty of others who can do that!” “I’m still not going with you” “You have to. There’s no other way out”

A flap of wings signalised Dean that an angel was here. “Dammit!” he whispered and turned around. “What do you want, angel?”

The intensity of the angel’s blue eyes hit Dean unprepared. He knew that angels had blue eyes but that boy’s eyes… Dean couldn’t help but stare at them. The angel moved his mouth as if he said something but Dean couldn’t hear him. He was drowned in the ocean of his eyes.

 “…Hey! Would you listen to me?” the angel asked and stepped closer to the reaper. Dean blinked several times before he realized how close the angel was. He stepped back. “Sorry”

The angel just gave him a confused look and repeated what he had said. “This soul here, Sam Winchester, belongs to heaven and we currently need him on earth. He is not of your business anymore” “But…” “If you don’t agree, I’ll have to fight you” the angel let a silver angel blade slip out of his sleeve. If this was another time and place, or maybe another angel, his mind added, he would have been all in for a fight, but not now. Dean was tired of this all and… he didn’t want to fight the angel. Dean raised his hands to signal he wouldn’t fight. “Okay. Take him. Just… can you delete his name from my list?”

~~

Castiel found himself confronted with rather distracting feelings. He always had felt more than his sisters and brothers, but this was something on a different level. He found it rather difficult to talk to that reaper with those beautiful green eyes. In his whole life, which was long, he never had seen such a green. For a moment he just stared at the reaper, before he remembered why he was here.

“This soul here, Sam Winchester, belongs to heaven and we currently need him on earth. He is not of your business anymore” Castiel told the reaper. But the green-eyed man didn’t seem to listen. He just stared up at him, what Castiel found to be very distracting. Despite the beauty of this particular reaper, the angel had to finish his job.

His vessel stepped closer to him, following the sudden need of being close to the reaper. Castiel tried to not be too distracted by his green eyes. “Hey! Would you listen to me?” he asked the reaper, remembering his task once more.

The reaper blinked several times before he apologized and stepped back. The angel found himself cursing every single blink as it hid the reaper’s beautiful eyes. He then repeated what he had said.

“This soul here, Sam Winchester, belongs to heaven and we currently need him on earth. He is not of your business anymore”

“But…” the reaper started to contradict.

“If you don’t agree, I’ll have to fight you” To intensify his statement, Castiel let his angel blade slip out of his sleeve. Silently he prayed to his father to not having to fight the reaper. To his luck, god heard his prayers and the reaper signalled him that he wouldn’t fight. “Okay. Take him. Just… can you delete his name from my list?” the reaper asked. Cas smiled relieved, and took the paper the reaper held out to him. As the angel’s fingers touched the ink in which Sam’s name was written, it disappeared. The paper was blank once more.

“Thank you” the reaper said as he took his death note back. Castiel nodded and went over to Sam. He touched the hunter’s forehead and Sam disappeared out of the room. He would wake up now wherever he was, alive.

Reaper and angel looked at each other, knowing they had to say goodbye now. “What’s your name?” the reaper suddenly blurted out. “Castiel” the angel answered. “What is yours?” Dean looked up, surprised. Never had he expected an angel to ask him for his name. “I’m Dean”

“Dean” the angel repeated, tasting the sound of this name on his tongue.

“Is there any chance that we’ll meet again?” Dean asked. Castiel laid his head to one side like he always did when he was confused. “You want to meet me again?” “Um, yes” “Why?” “Because I love your eyes” the words slipped out of Dean’s mouth before he could stop them. He mentally slapped himself. The angel smiled. “I like yours, too”

Dean looked up again. His eyes met the angel’s and so they stood, staring into each other’s eyes. Neither of them knew how much time flew by. Maybe they would have been staring at each other for the rest of eternity, if it wasn’t for Castiel’s brothers.

“Castiel, what takes you so long? We’ve got Sam back on battlefield, where are you?” the angel heard Raphael through angel radio. He knew he had to obey an archangel, even if the command wasn’t verbalized.

The angel closed his eyes and shook his head to get his thoughts away from the reaper in front of him. “I have to go” he informed Dean. Dean nodded. “Do I get to see you again?” he asked a second time.

“Just pray for me and I’ll be there” Castiel said.

“Then I’ll pray harder than I ever did” Dean promised.


End file.
